What is This Spell?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Zarlac puts a spell on Cassy and no one knows how to deal with it. What happens when Cassy encounters Lucretia while she's under the influence of this spell? Check it out, find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a new UBOS story for everyone to indulge themselves in. I like branching out to do different things and this was something I found really fun to toy with. Check it out and send me a review telling me what you thought.**_

_**Almost Forgot: I Don't Own UBOS**_

* * *

Cassy walked stealthily across the courtyard, trying not to make a sound. Though it was broad daylight, the fountain had too much of a booming voice and Cassy knew her friends were still looking for her. Creeping past the fountain, Cassy made a run across the grass to her favorite tree. It was the largest, oldest tree on campus and it's thick, leaf-filled branches were the perfect refuge a hiding witch. Though most would believe that with her chunky boots and gaudy dress Cassy couldn't climb a tree, in actuality, without using magic, she was still the nimblest witch in her generation. Climbing the tree easily, Cassy settled onto the most comfortable branch she could find and thought about what had just happened.

Cassy, Verne and Gus had been walking through the halls and the boys were talking about which girls to take to the next school dance, which wasn't for another two months. Cassy had rolled her eyes as Gus described the cutest elf in school.

Then, Gus had asked, "Hey Cass, who's your crush?"

Cassy had stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. "I don't like any of the guys in school." Well, it wasn't a lie; she didn't like _any_ of the guys at school. Gus had taken a step closer until he was standing right in front of her.

"Come on, Cassy, who is he?" he had pleaded. "If he's ugly, we won't laugh. Well, Verne might, but I won't."

Cassy's lips had pulled back as she snarled at the half-elf. "I don't like any of the guys in school." She growled.

"Well I see why," a voice said behind them. "Who would want a stuck-up witch with a mean attitude and no true pride?"

The trio had turned to see Lucretia and Bortia strolling toward them. Cassy had shrunk back a bit at the mischief in Lucretia's eyes, but then what the black-haired girl had said shocked her. "What do you mean no true pride?" the blue-haired witch had demanded. "My pride is much better than your shame. At least my family helped save the world. Yours tried to help destroy it."

Bortia had growled and waved his wand, sending a curse right at Cassy's chest, but luckily Gus and Verne had whipped out their own wands and blocked it.

Lucretia had stalked forward until she was chest to chest with the green-eyed witch. "I'll get you back for those comments, Cassandra," she had hissed. "And your friends won't be there to save you then."

The twins strode out and left the three friends in the hallway. "Way to go, Cassy!" Verne had cheered.

"Yeah, you showed them." Gus added.

Cassy had sighed and begun walking away. "Cassy, where're you going?" She had heard footsteps behind her and took off running. "Cassy, wait!"

Cassy hadn't slowed nor stopped until she had reached the courtyard and by then, Gus and Verne had been too winded to keep up.

That's how she'd made it to her favorite tree and the blue-haired witch chuckled. "I didn't get this body from my super-high metabolism." Sighing, Cassy shook her head and thought of slightly happier times. As her mind traveled to the one she loved, Cassy heard someone calling her name. Burrowing further into the leaves, Cassy stayed perfectly still until the voices faded. She sighed and straightened before heading to her dorm room.

* * *

_**So, what do you make of it so far? Send me a review so I can find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, it took me awhile, guys. But here it is. Don't hate me if the next several chapters suck. I wrote this awhile ago. And didn't want to change it much.**_

* * *

Flopping down onto her bed, Cassy continued her daydreaming, her thoughts turning to her object of affection. Just then, UBOS yawned and floated out of her bookbag. "Cassandra," he called. "We need to travel to the earth's core; I feel Zarlac is up to something. Come, your friends may follow if you get into trouble because I need to come back to the surface to gt them anyway. Can you manage without me?"

"Of course, UBOS," Cassy reassured him softly. "I can take care of myself."

UBOS nodded and said, "Remember, if you need help, just shout my name as loud as you can."

Cassy nodded in reply and UBOS transported them to Zarlac's domain. Cassy looked up at the large fortress and set her jaw, creeping up to the door slowly in case of a trap. She met no resistance and gave UBOS a thumbs-up before he disappeared. Cassy continued through the fortress, unaware that six evil eyes were upon her.

"Gee, Boss," Brouse said. "I didn't know you could influence the book."

"Yeah," Sneerit chuckled. "And now the girly's here alone."

"Yes," muttered Zarlac. "But something's different. She isn't muttering curses to me or talking about becoming a Supreme Sorceress. I wonder if the book made her ill." He shook his head and glanced at the picture of Cassy walking toward his main room.

"Let's see what she's thinkin' 'bout boss." Brouse pleaded.

Zarlac waved his hand over the cauldron and a familiar face appeared. All three of them burst into laughter. "Well," Zarlac snickered. "That changes the plan a bit, if not entirely." A small poof and a few coughs caught their attention and the two rat-bats burst into guffaws once more.

"Why _hello,_ Cassandra." Zarlac said sweetly to the caged witch. Cassy merely glared at him, her mind slightly unfocused.

"What's the matter?" Zarlac continued. "Black cat scratch out your smart tongue?"

Cassy snapped out of her trance and glared at him fully. "Zarlac!" she snarled. "Let me out of here!"

Zarlac had been waiting for this and so pointed his over-sized wand at her head. "Oh, I will, my young witch," he told her maliciously. "But first, take a present up to the surface for me."

Zarlac was about to blast her in the head and Cassy was prepared to duck, but something flew out of the shadows and knocked the staff downward. The blast went off and hit Cassy in the chest; she slammed into the side of the cage and slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**_Yeah, you know the drill. Review and tell me how you like it while I upload the next chapter. Click it._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wretches!" Zalac snarled at hs two mniions. "Who threw that?" The rats went wide-eyed and pointed at each other.

"I did." a voice from the shadows sneered.

The great wizard turned and growled at the person. "And **why**, may I ask, did you do that?"

"Because it will change the outcome and I want to see what happens."

Zarlac was about to snarl at the person again, but Cassy woke up and screamed, "UBOS!" Zarlac turned in time to see a flash of light, making Cassy disappear.

"Well," the figure said, stepping out of the shadows. "This should be exceedingly interesting." She waved her wand and flashed to the courtyard in Vonderland once more.

Cassy landed softly on her bed and found her two best friends smiling at her. "Hey guys." She murmured.

"So, how'd it go, Cassy?" Gus asked.

Cassy's eyes turned bright pink for a split second before she yawned and collapsed onto the bed, knocked out. "Must have been some fight." Verne stated. Gus shrugged and the boys snuck back to their own dorm, safely arriving without being caught.

* * *

**DAMMIT! It's too short. I'm so sorry. But check out the twist, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, ready for you and longer this time!**

* * *

Later that night, Cassy awoke with a suffocating desire… to mate. The need was coursing through her body like fire and it needed to be sated. Slipping out of bed, Cassy looked around her, dimly noting that everything was covered in a thin layer of pink. Glancing at the clock, the blue-haired witch found that it was nearly bedtime.

Going to her closet, Cassy picked out a skimpy, shredded-hemmed, black skirt and a lacy black bra before slipping away down the hall to the boys' dorm. She snuck into the most crowded room she could find and blew a large whistle; when the boys turned to her in surprise, Cassy leaned against the doorframe and batted her eyelashes invitingly at the half-naked magical creatures. You could almost hear the drool dripping to the ground as the boys hurried over to Cassy. They all began asking her if they could get her anything and Cassy looked around at all of them with a large smile.

Before any of the boys could do anything, the green-eyed witch waved her wand and they were all chained to the wall completely naked. Cassy quickly cast a silencing spell over the room and slowly stripped down. Pointing her wand at the nearest boy, she chained him to the bed instead and bore down on him. Cassy surveyed her prey for a moment; green skin, yellow hair, pointed ears, lean build, kind of lanky… not her type, but he would have to do for right now. She needed to sate her lust or it would begin eating away at her.

Leaning down to capture the boys lips in a passionate kiss, Cassy gently slid herself over his length and began rocking back and forth. She cringed slightly at a sudden pain and whimpered into the boy's shoulder before continuing her movements. Moaning at the sensation, the witch closed her eyes and began moving faster. The boy moaned and bucked upward, meeting Cassy's rocks and grinds as he grew closer to coming.

Cassy's breath began coming in short pants as her eyes became unfocused. She sat up and began riding the boy as fast as she could, throwing her head back and moaning as she felt something coiling tight inside of her. At any moment, it could snap and Cassy was only a little nervous about what would happen when it did. But the passion overrode that worry and within minutes, Cassy began shaking and moaning, squealing slightly as the boy pushed up as he too came. When Cassy came down, she found that she still needed release and so, she continued.

The green-skinned boy's eyes widened in fright as she went on riding him. His screams did nothing to dissuade Cassy from her goal, but when he passed out, the witch groaned in frustration. Chaining the boy to a different wall, she chose a new target.

All of the boys begged and cried for her to stop, but Cassy paid no mind, needed to get rid of the constant tingling in her lower body. This went on all night and well into the next day, finally ending the next night when every single boy in the room had had his stamina tested. Cassy sighed and continued on to the next room, only stopping to unchain the boys who were in the room.

She moved to the next room and down the hall, trying to satisfy her need with every boy she could find, but the more she tried, the bigger her lust grew. Finally, all of the boys that were in the dormitory at the time had been tested and so, Cassy stole toward the girls' dormitory.

* * *

**_Uh oh! Look out, here she comes! Review and tell me about it, kay? kay. Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time, Cassy made her way toward the girls' dorm, most of the boys had made a run for it. A few of the teachers had caught them running around naked and had demanded to know what was going on. The boys had explained what had happened to them and the teachers had taken immediate action.

The boys were sent back to the dormitory and once Cassy left it, a barricade was set up. There was also a barricade in front of the girls' dorm to protect any of the females just in case Cassy's interest wasn't solely monosexual.

Of course, when Cassy saw the barricade, it didn't faze her at all; all she cared about at the moment was getting rid of this uncontrollable lust, so she charged the barricade head on, her eyes turning a disturbing shade of blood red.

Meanwhile, Verne and Gus were making their way back to the boys' dormitory. "I wonder where Cassy's been these last few days."

"Well, that project on eel slugs that Professor gorgonzola had us working on did take a lot of time." Verne pointed out

"You're telling me?" Gus yawned. "We barely even got to sleep."

"But maybe she got captured by Zarlac?" Verne said fearfully.

"I don't know-." Gus began before he spotted the giant barricade outside their dorm.

"Stay in the school boys." A goblin teacher warned them. "We have to apprehend a lust-crazy witch."

Gus and Verne exchanged a confused glance and Verne asked, "Which witch?"

"Cassandra." The goblin replied gruffly. The two boys gasped in horror and took off running as screaming rent the air.

Cassy smashed right through the object barricade in front of the teachers, sending objects flying in all directions; some of the teachers cried out as they were hit with something, but they held their ground. Cassy continued her advance without a hint of pain and her focus switched from the girls to the teachers. Grinning maniacally, Cassy waved her wand and all of the teachers and staff were in her room, chained to the wall, like the boys had been.

"Cassandra!" Ms. Crystalgazer exclaimed from the bed.

"Now let's be reasonable…" she chuckled nervously as Cassy got closer.

"Young lady…" the principal tried in a warning tone that had no effect.

"Cassandra!" the headmistress screamed as Cassy pounced on her.

In her haste, Cassy had neglected to put a silencing spell on the room. Since the silencing spell had not been cast, all of Cassy's dorm mates as well as the rest of the school heard the headmistess' screams and pleas.

Gus and Verne hurried to the door and tried making it budge. They tried unlocking it magically, and physically, but it was shut with magic much more powerful than theirs. "Cassy's super powerful." Gus grunted as he banged on the door to get it to budge.

"You can say that again." Verne groaned as he pushed against the door. Sighing as he slid to the ground, Verne looked up at Gus in defeat. The boys dragged themselves back to their dorm to await their friend.

Zarlac guffawed as he watched Vonderland's headmistress get ravaged, followed by each of the solid teachers. "Oh this is rich!" he exclaimed. "You were right about the effects being interesting."

The person beside him nodded and continued to watch Cassy for a bit longer. "She's very efficient, isn't she?"

"Yes. Somewhat like she is when she's down here trying to get at me."

"Well then," the figure leaned back and continued the watch. "Let's see what happens next."

* * *

**Hm, this mysterious person seems to have some strange advantage over Zarlac, no? Let's see about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

After another couple of days, all of the teachers were worn out and Cassy made her way out of the room. From the muttering coming form down the hall, she figured all of the girls had locked themselves in one room. With a sly smile, Cassy began strolling down the hall towards the last room; locking the doors on her way there, the green-eyed witch finally made it to the correct room.

Silently trying the knob, Cassy found it locked, but with a flick of her wand it slowly slid open and she leered at the fact that almost every girl in school was in the room; the only ones missing were the Trouble Twins, but Cassy shrugged and chained everyone to the walls again. She crawled onto the bed on top of a blue-skinned witch with green hair, tiny ears and three eyes. Cassy cocked her head slightly, thinking on how to make this work. The lust was growling at her to move on with it, wanting more and more.

Finally, Cassy's breath hitched and she just went on instinct alone, doing what she would have liked. As her mouth closed around a pert purple nipple, Cassy's fingers began circling the girl's bellybutton. Both moaned slightly and Cassy suckled harder, her tongue running circles around the nubbin. The girl arched into Cassy's mouth and Cassy switched to the other nipple. Slowly, pale fingers began moving lower until they were sliding between two shapely blue legs. The girl whimpered as Cassy entered her and began stroking her slowly.

But the pace didn't stay slow for long as the lust and desire began building further. Cassy's mouth popped free of the nub she was sucking and she began kissing her way down the girl's body, finally sliding her tongue down to join her finger. Both girls moaned in ecstasy; Cassy at the taste and the other girl from the sheer pleasure.

Cassy's tongue moved faster and faster along the inside lips as her finger gently entered the girl, slowly picking up speed until the girl was writhing underneath of her. Cassy felt the girl tightening around her finger and glanced up to look at her. It wasn't the face she wanted, but it was still beautiful as the girl snapped and screamed out in rapture. Cassy continued with her, the girl's stamina proving to be better than most of the boys'. When that girl was finished, Cassy moved on to the next one; the girls' screams were so loud that Cassy was forced to put a silencing spell on all of them.

Leaning down to catch the lips of an imp/witch in another kiss, Cassy murmured, "You all have great stamina. I guess witches do rule because all the wizards did was drool. And you taste much better."

Cassy's fingers were making their way down the frightened girl's body again before an idea formed in her head. Pulling back, Cassy waved her wand and she began changing into a boy. Her long ponytail shortened into a spikey Mohawk as her chest flattened and her abs became more prominent.

"Wow," the girl murmured softly. "Cassy looks even hotter as a guy."

Cassy smiled at her and in one swift motion, slid into her, filling her completely. The imp girl arched with a sound between a startled cry and a pleased moan. Cassy slowly began moving inside of the girl, moaning and whimpering with her partner, her movements getting faster and faster as she got closer. When Cassy felt herself getting ready to come, she quickly pulled out of the girl and replaced herself with her fingers. They both came at the same time and the girl passed out from the force.

Soon, the rest of the girls were like their comrades and Cassy changed back into a girl, looking around her and sighing. The desire was still there, but she had gone through just about everyone at Vonderland. Or had she? Just as this thought crossed her mind, someone opened the door and looked around at all of the bodies strewn everywhere. Black eyes locked onto green and narrowed menacingly.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are **you** doing here?" Bortia demanded brandishing his wand.

Cassy merely stared for a brief moment before making a beckoning motion with three fingers. Bortia was pulled forward by an invisible force and Cassy wasted no time in stripping him down. "Oh," Cassy moaned, caressing the soft skin delicately. "Perfect."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Bortia ordered, struggling against Cassy's fingers.

Cassy growled and jumped at the male Twin, wrestling with him for half an hour before she got him chained to the bed. Bortia glared up at her, too winded to say or do anything. Zarlac and the mysterious person had watched the whole thing and the figure shook their head.

"He never was one for physical exertion, preferring to let his magic do the work for him."

As they watched, Bortia growled as Cassy kissed him deeply and passionately. "Stop!" he mumbled against the kiss. "Get off me, you witch!"

Cassy's fingers slowly slid down Bortia's body and wrapped around the member between his legs. Bortia cried out and tugged against the chains holding him, twisting and turning every which way to make Cassy let go. As Bortia's arms flailed against the chains, something shiny and silver caught Cassy's eye. Moving up to the hand, the Junior witch found a purity ring on the finger.

"I wonder why I've never seen it before." She murmured to herself.

Seeing how thin the small band was, Cassy nodded; slipping the finger into her mouth, Cassy drew the ring off and wrapped it around the tip of her tongue. Bortia's eyes widened and he whimpered as Cassy showed it to him before licking down Bortia's semi-muscular chest, letting him feel the scratch of the ring.

"No!" Bortia moaned as Cassy's fingers wrapped around him again, feeling him throb underneath her touch.

As Cassy slid her self along Bortia's length, feeling him fill her completely, the figure turned to Zarlac. "Since none of those are good enough for her my lord, what if you tried to sate the young witch's lust?" Zarlac stared at the figure and contemplated this for a moment.

"You are the most powerful wizard of all time." The figure added. "Nothing can defeat you. Surely you aren't afraid _she_ can defeat you."

The figure had struck a nerve. Zarlac nodded and, just as Bortia groaned in climax, he teleported Cassy to him. She whimpered as she landed on the hard stone. Cassy stood and looked around, her eyes landing on Zarlac.

"Why hello, Cassandra," Zarlac said, half-sweetly, half slyly. "Would you accompany me for a walk?"

Cassy slowly nodded and followed Zarlac out. He brought her to a small room with a large bed that filled almost all of it. "What do you think?"

Cassy shut the door and pushed him down on the bed. "I think…" Cassy purred, crawling onto the bed as well. "That this robe looks **much **better on the floor."


	8. Chapter 8

As Cassy threw the robe on the floor Zarlac magically enhanced his stamina and Cassy growled as she caught his lips in a heated kiss. As Zarlac slid easily into her, Cassy's eyes rolled slightly and she moaned, trying to get all of him in her. "Deeper," she begged. "Deeper!"

Before Zarlac could push deeper, Cassy switched them over and began riding him hard. Zarlac grit his teeth against crying out at how deep her walls were. Cassy seemed oblivious to his surprise throwing her head back and moaning loudly as she slid further over the wizard's length.

"Please," Cassy shivered as her stomach grew taut. "Please, please, _please._ So close, oh so _close_."

Zarlac thrust up and Cassy screamed, riding him faster as her hips bucked uncontrollably, drenching him with her liquid. When it seemed that she was about to slow down Zarlac's hands tightened on her waist and he made her keep riding him. Cassy kept screaming for a while as she continued to come.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

She leaned down and buried her teeth his throat, sucking on the yellowish skin vigorously. Zarlac snarled as he felt his own release coming and he was debating the consequences of not pulling out. He tried to turn the two of them over so that he could, but Cassy resisted, catching his lips in another need-filled kiss.

Zarlac's breathing was coming in short pants and after a few moments, his hips lifted from the bed and he emptied himself into Cassy's moist cavern. The witch in question groaned in pain as he did this and looked down at him in wonder.

"It hurt." She whimpered. "But it felt good. Do it again."

Zarlac's eyes widened and he quickly threw Cassy off of him. "I will **not** be made a fool of by an inexperienced, underage witch." He growled. "You will not stay in this condition."

Waving his wand, Zarlac attempted to remove the curse he'd set upon her, but it wouldn't come off. Cassy's lips pulled back in a snarl, a small drop of blood on her lip from where she'd hit it on the bed post. With a small growl, Cassy charged Zarlac and he tried to keep her at bay with magic.

"Stay back!" he commanded.

Cassy would merely stand, shake her head and try to make her way toward him again. Suddenly, the door slid open and Cassy froze as a familiar voice spoke, standing stock still as it addressed Zarlac.

"My lord, perhaps I could keep her at bay until you got the cure for the curse. She wouldn't dare touch me, I don't think." Zarlac nodded and left the room as the person stepped inside and shut the door. Cassy couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Y-you?" she choked, still frozen in place by shock.

"Yes," the figure stated. "Me."

Cassy couldn't take this. "Not you." Cassy curled her lip and spat, "Lucretia."

The black-haired girl sneered and asked, "And why not? Are you afraid of me, Cassandra?"

"No," Cassy retorted. "I just don't want filth like you on me."

Lucretia's lips curled as well and she growled in utter rage as Cassy hissed at her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lucretia demanded. "Why do you feel the need to insult my family, acting as though yours is the greatest?"

"Because I-."

"Am I that repulsive to you?"

"It's just that-."

"Do you really find me so low that I'm not even worth the dirt on your boots?"

"I'm trying to tell you-!"

"Why Cassandra? Why-?"

"Because I love you, okay?" Cassy screamed, tears brimming her eyes. "Because maybe picking a fight with you is the only way I can hear your voice. Or see your eyes shining with fire that makes your face glow. Or see your lips turn up in a smile that makes my heart flutter. That's why!"

Tears streamed down Cassy's cheeks as she stared at Lucretia. For the first time ever, the black-haired girl saw fear fully evident in the green eyes, making her long time enemy look extremely vulnerable. Cassy now shook with sobs.

"I just want you to smile up at me with the same look of love you give that centaur boy, Firenze. See your eyes shining with adoration and trust for me. Hear you speak to me like you did Bortia that one time he saved you from the griffin's angry claws. I… I just-I just want you to love me… the way I love you." Cassy finished timidly, her naked body and frightened child expression making her look younger and more innocent than she was.

"Cassandra…" Lucretia murmured. "I… it's just… no. No, I can't. That would go against everything I've worked for. I've spent years going against you, I can't stop now."

Cassy's face crumpled and she turned away from the other girl, heartbroken sobs filling the room and shaking her entire body. Lucretia could only stare for a few moments before moving to the door. As she tried the knob, she was surprised to find it locked from the outside. Looking back at Cassy, Lucretia leaned against the doorframe and surveyed her. She saw the various different marking s of different lovers, countless lovers.

_But wouldn't that make me just another lover? _Lucretia thought._ Just another toy to be played with? Well, I'm not falling for it. _

A sneer was just making its way onto her face when the black-eyed witch realized something. _ Wait, she didn't cry for the others; she took them without asking. But she asked me. She must really love me if she went against the spell Master Zarlac cast upon her just so she could ask me instead of take it. But how do _I_ feel about _her?

The immediate answer was that she hated Cassy with everything she was. But when Lucretia went back on the memories, she realized that Cassy had never truly hurt her. No matter how many times Lucretia had aimed to hurt Cassy, Cassy had always been as gentle as possible, her eyes shining with the faint hint of the love that she felt.

_I love her too. _Lucretia thought, the thought ringing in her mind like wake-up bells. _I love her too… and those tears need to stop._

Moving up to Cassy, Lucretia wrapped her arms around the blue-haired witch's waist and turned her, pushing their lips together.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassy's eyes widened in surprise before shutting in the joy that her love was kissing her. Lucretia pulled back and grinned, but when she tried to move back in, Cassy stopped her. Lucretia looked hurt and Cassy jumped to explain.

"I don't want this to be stained. I want it to be right with you. Please?"

Lucretia's eyes shone as she nodded and moved to Kiss Cassy again; this time, Cassy didn't object and the two laid back on the bed. UBOS floated out of the shadows and smiled at the two girls.

"I have to admit, Zarlac," he murmured. "You did very well."

Zarlac materialized beside him. "Thank you, Ghetts." He said. "This is the last act I have to do in order for the Supreme Wizard Court to allow me back to the surface. I have to make sure that they-."

A moan from Cassy interrupted him and they turned to see the two girls entwined together on the bed, fast asleep. UBOS sighed. "I guess I had better get them back up to the surface. See you later, Zarlac."

The dark wizard shielded his eyes as a bright flash of light engulfed the three others. UBOS dropped te girls, still sleeping, onto Cassy's bed before he slid into Cassy's bookbag just as Headmistress Crystalgazer strode into the room, followed closely by Gus and Verne.

"Please headmistress, don't expel Cassy." Gus begged. "She was under the influence of a curse of some sort."

"Yeah," Verne agreed. "Please let her stay."

"I am sorry, boys," the headmistress told them. "But I cannot endanger students in such a manner. How do we know she is off the spell."

"Because, uh, because…" Gus and Verne stumbled around for an explanation.

"Because she's sleeping!" Verne shouted.

"Yeah!" Gus added enthusiastically. "Remember? If she was still under the influence of the spell she would be awake and would have ravaged you again."

Headmistress Crystalgazer paled at the mention of the incident, but she leveled them both with a stern glare. "Are you SURE?" she asked suspiciously to which they nodded eagerly.

"We'll even wake her up to show you." Gus replied, moving over to the bed.

"That won't be necessary!" Ms. Crystalgazer told him hastily.

"Come." She coughed. "We must discuss your punishment for being in the girls' dormitory…" the two boys sagged and hung their heads. "…and your reward for saving the students and staff of Vonderland from much torment."

They grinned and hurriedly followed her out. On the bed, a young witch grinned at her black-haired companion. "Hear that?" she asked.

"Nope." Lucretia replied, taking Cassy's hand in her own. "All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart because I was so close to you." Cassy smiled and leaned in; the two shared a deep, passionate kiss before laying back down and falling back to sleep.


End file.
